


Rewrite the Stars [podfic]

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (I have a lisp if that will bother you), Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Separations, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: The crew have reached mission's end and there's some things still left to be said.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Rewrite the Stars [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rewrite the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623082) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



> It's been so long since I've contributed to the Spones tag! I just haven't had any inspiration and have been caught up with other fandoms. But, since I have time, I've decided to try my hand at podfics and wanted to do something for my shipping origins! And for one of the best friends I've made through fanfiction.

* * *

[Rewrite the Stars - written by Esperata - spoken by FandomStar](https://soundcloud.com/user-331120977/rewrite-the-stars)

* * *


End file.
